Various systems are known for performing a large number of chemical and biological storage assays and synthesis operations. One approach uses an assay chip having an array of nanoliter volume through-hole sample wells with hydrophilic interiors and openings surrounded by hydrophobic material. One specific commercial example of a nanoliter chip system is the Living Chip™ made by BioTrove, Inc. of Woburn, Mass. Nanoliter chip technology relies on the ability to handle very small volumes of fluid samples, typically, 100 nanoliters or less. The various considerations taken into account in handling such small liquid samples are known as microfluidics.
FIG. 1 shows a cut away view of a typical nanoliter sample chip. This is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,331 and U.S. Patent Application 20020094533, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Array chip 10 contains an array of through-hole sample wells 12 that traverse the chip 10 from one planar surface 14 to the other opposing planar surface (not shown).
The sample wells 12 may be grouped into sub-arrays such as by controlling the spacing between the wells. For example, FIG. 2 shows a chip 10 in which the sample wells 12 are grouped into a 4 by 12 array of 5-well by 5-well sub-arrays 20. In another embodiment, the sub-arrays 20 may be 8-wells by 8-wells or any other convenient number. The chip 10 in FIG. 2 is 1″×3″ to correspond to a standard microscope slide. The sample wells 12 in a sub-array 20 may be laid out in a square or rectangular grid arrangement as shown in FIG. 2, or the rows and/or columns of sample wells may be offset as shown in FIG. 1.
The sample chip 10 typically may be from 0.1 mm to more than 10 mm thick; for example, around 0.3 to 1.52 mm thick, and commonly 0.5 mm. Typical volumes of the through-hole sample wells 12 could be from 0.1 picoliter to 1 microliter, with common volumes in the range of 0.2-100 nanoliters, for example, about 35 nanoliters. Capillary action or surface tension of the liquid samples may be used to load the sample wells 12. For typical chip dimensions, capillary forces are strong enough to hold liquids in place. Chips loaded with sample solutions can be waved around in the air, and even centrifuged at moderate speeds without displacing samples.
To enhance the drawing power of the sample wells 12, the target area of the receptacle, interior walls 42, may have a hydrophilic surface that attracts a sample fluid. It is often desirable that the surfaces be bio-compatible and not irreversibly bind biomolecules such as proteins and nucleic acids, although binding may be useful for some processes such as purification and/or archiving of samples. Alternatively, the sample wells 12 may contain a porous hydrophilic material that attracts a sample fluid. To prevent cross-contamination (crosstalk), the exterior planar surfaces 14 of chip 10 and a layer of material 40 around the openings of sample wells 12 may be of a hydrophobic material such as a monolayer of octadecyltrichlorosilane (OTS). Thus, each sample well 12 has an interior hydrophilic region bounded at either end by a hydrophobic region.
The through-hole design of the sample wells 12 avoids problems of trapped air inherent in other microplate structures. This approach together with hydrophobic and hydrophilic patterning enable self-metered loading of the sample wells 12. The self-loading functionality helps in the manufacture of arrays with pre-loaded reagents, and also in that the arrays will fill themselves when contacted with an aqueous sample material.
It has been suggested that such nanoliter chips can be utilized for massively parallel assays such as Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) and Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA) analysis. However, one problem with such applications of nanoliter chips is the complex time-consuming preparation and processing of the chip that is required. Before the samples are introduced, each sample well must be pre-formatted with the necessary probes, reagents, etc., which will be referred to generally as reagents. Such chip preparation will be referred to as formatting. Once the chip is formatted, the analyte or specimen must be introduced into each well, which will be referred to as sample loading. The term sample will be used to refer generically to both specimens and reagents. Transferring of large collections of fluid samples such as libraries of small molecule drug candidates, cells, probe molecules (e.g., oligomers), and/or tissue samples stored in older style 96- or 384-well plates into more efficient high density arrays of nanoliter receptacles can be difficult. As a practical matter, there tend to be two approaches to formatting and loading of nanoliter sample chips—bulk transfer and discrete transfer.
An example of bulk transfer is dipping a sample chip into a reservoir of sample liquid. The sample liquid wicks into the sample wells by capillary action and all of the wells fill uniformly with the sample.
One established method for discrete transfer uses a transfer pin loaded with the transfer liquid. For example, pins or arrays of pins are typically used to spot DNA samples onto glass slides for hybridization analysis. Pins have also been used to transfer liquids such as drug candidates between microplates or onto gels (one such gel system is being developed by Discovery Partners, San Diego, Calif.). Many pin types are commercially available, of various geometries and delivery volumes. V&P Scientific of San Diego, Calif. makes slotted, grooved, cross-hatched, and other novel-geometry pins. The Stealth Pin by ArrayIt is capable of delivering hundreds of spots in succession from one sample uptake, with delivery volumes of 0.5 nL to 2.5 nL. Majer Precision Engineering sells pins having tapered tips and slots such as the MicroQuil 2000. Techniques for using a one or more pins to transfer sample liquid are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/227,179, filed Aug. 23, 2002, and incorporated herein by reference.